The invention relates to a process for producing a foodstuff, more particularly a fodder, from cereal, e.g. wheat, rye, barley, rice, Indian corn, etc.
There are types of cereal which have a high yield but which can be regarded as low quality nutritional matter for humans and animals. Flour produced from these types of cereal does have a high starch content but this is accompanied by a small amount of gluten, with the result that such flour is wholly or largely unsuitable for both baking and boiling. These types of cereal, e.g. high yield wheat, are, however, not even suitable for direct use as fodder, since many animal organisms are incapable of making full use of the nutrients they could contain. Thus, when these types of cereal are used as animal fodder, the results which could theoretically be expected do not materialize, compared with the high nutrient content. The growth of the animals fed on these substances is inadequate.